


Textually Yours

by chellefic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kissbingo, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has learned to text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textually Yours

"Dude," Sam said, looking over Dean's shoulder at his cell phone. "Cas texts you hugs and kisses."

"I know." Dean rubbed his hand across his face. For over a week, Cas had been ending his messages to Dean with 'xoxo.'

"Why?"

"He says it's meant to show affection."

Sam's face broke into one of those big, amused grins he only gets when Dean is the source of his amusement. "Affection, huh?"

"Oh, shut up," Dean said, stuffing the phone into his pocket.

"He doesn't text me Xs and Os."

Ignoring him, Dean headed for the Impala.

***

Sam was quiet all the way through Led Zep III, and Dean thought maybe he'd escaped. Then Sam opened his mouth and Dean knew it was only wishful thinking.

"Cas must have a lot of affection for you."

Dean answered in his growliest voice. "Shut up."

As usual, it had no impact on Sam. "He gave up heaven for you. Even before that he risked crossing his bosses to help you."

It wasn't just for him. Cas gets right from wrong, and he loves his father and his father's creations, especially people. Dean suspected that if he tried to explain that Sam would just turn it back to him and Cas somehow. Sam was good at that. "Your point?"

"If I had someone who cared about me like that, I'd hold on with both hands."

"Cas and I are friends," Dean said, checking his side view mirror, because, hey, you can never be too careful.

"If Cas was a woman would you just be friends?" Sam asked.

The weird thing was, the question didn't even surprise him. What surprised him was that he actually thought about it seriously. "Probably not."

"That's what I thought." Pulling Led Zep out of the tape deck, Sam put it in the case and slid Metallica in, cranking the volume.

Dean knew Sam was giving him time to think about the conversation, and that irritated him enough that he managed to avoid thinking about it for all of ten miles.  
Hands tapping out the drum part for "Wherever I May Roam" on the steering wheel, Dean admitted -- to himself -- that he likes Cas. Cas somehow manages to have complete faith in him and challenge him at the same time. Not even Sammy does that. And Cas is fun, as long as your idea of fun is trapping archangels in a ring of holy fire. Which Dean's is.

There's no denying he's good looking.

Dean's thought about it--guys. He's read all the letters in the Forum, not just the straight ones. And it's not like men have never hit on him. He's a handsome devil, after all, but he's always said 'no' to the men and 'yes' to the women, because he just couldn't imagine getting naked with another guy.

But Cas, Cas would be curious. He'd want Dean to explain everything. He'd be the most demanding virgin ever. But he'd be amazed at how good it felt. Dean could just imagine his reaction to his first blowjob. _"Dean, are you sure you should be... Oh."_ Followed by, _"That feels good."_

Dean made a small, amused noise, his lips curving into a smile.

Sam shot him a glance. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Dean said with a shake of his head.

Sam frowned, but he stayed quiet.

And Dean went back to pondering the kinds of things he could teach Cas. There's nothing wrong with thinking, after all.


End file.
